Right and Wrong
by AKADropsofJupiter
Summary: Some things are meant to happen, and some things aren't. And some things... well, they exist somewhere in the middle. Trobbie slash, not out of the boundaries of common sense and reasoning.


My first attempts at the porn, and not for the kiddies. Not my first slash (that'd be "Love/Hate Relationships." No, seriously, check it out!), but more than definitely my first porn. Hopefully I didn't fuck it up too badly. Maybe one day I'll even try writing het porn, which there is a huge lack of on this site (well, there's plenty of het porn, but very little GOOD het porn).

Thanks to Katarin Moonsta, who provides me with the überporn. I even got eight stories of my very own for my birthday, and all because Katarin is my bitch. Don't you all wish you had such lovely minions? You can check out all the stories she wrote for me under her username on this site. Oh, and this was written for neut, as part of the RFR Slash Fic-a-Thon. So props.

--------

Some things were meant to happen, Robbie mused, and some things weren't. It was just that simple. The sky was blue, the grass was green. Ed and Ted were science geeks, Waller was oblivious to anything that didn't scream out "We're RFR, ask us how!", and Kim Carlisle was everybody's favorite back-stabbing, lying bitch. Not that Robbie was bitter.

But probably the most right thing was the fact that Ray was currently somewhere with Lily. That they were probably, at that very moment, kissing. Most likely more than kissing by now. And it was right and it was logical, something that had been building for months if not years, and Robbie accepted it with an ease that came from watching it happen all that time. Ray and Lily, Lily and Ray. Rily, as Ray would say. The best of both worlds. Something that was meant to happen.

But something else had happened, something that wasn't supposed to. Somewhere after Travis moved to Roscoe and before Ray and Lily finally did what was right, something wrong happened.

Robbie still couldn't be quite sure where he went wrong, but if he had to pick a starting point he would say it was the night of Jumpy Jr. After being rejected by Judy Douglas he had gone back to the studio to brood, expecting to spend a few hours on the old vinyl couch that he, Ray, and Lily had rummaged from a garage sale in junior high. Maybe he would organize some things in the studio, which always helped him relax. If he could control the order of the CDs, maybe he could control the rest of his life as well.

But Ray was there, killing any chance of organizing anything. Ray thrived on disorganization. Chaos was his middle name. Ever since kindergarten, when they had first met, Ray had been a whirlwind in Robbie's life; he stormed in, picked up the pieces and tossed them around, messed up Robbie's neatly ordered world. Robbie didn't mind, at least not usually. Ray loosened him up a bit, and Robbie taught Ray that a little order wasn't a bad thing. They complimented each other. Alpha and omega. Yin and yang.

So Robbie wasn't at all disappointed to see Ray that night in the studio. He sat with Ray, shared condolences that yet another of his attempts to tell Lily his feelings had failed, and let Ray know that Judy was officially out of the picture. And then Jumpy Jr. sprang back to life (if you can pardon the pun) and the two of them laughed and made stupid jokes about girls not being worth the trouble.

Then Robbie looked at Ray. Saw his smiling face as he looked down at the frog in his hands. And suddenly it wasn't such a joke about girls not being worth the trouble.

"Maybe worth a little trouble," Ray said, laughter in his eyes as he looked at Robbie and waited for him to agree.

"Yeah. A little," Robbie said after a pause, pushing any thoughts of hands and smiles out of his mind. "A very little." And they laughed together, leaving to return Jumpy to the pond Ray had retrieved him from. They laughed and joked most of the time, and it was very right.

And then Lily's single debuted, and everything went wrong. Travis and Lily kissed, which was so far from right. Everybody got hurt: Travis, Lily, Robbie, Audrey... And Ray. Most of all, Ray. Robbie worried that nothing could ever be right between them all again, but somehow things worked out and Ray got the girl, just like he was supposed to.

And for awhile even Robbie got the girl, which was a switch from the way things usually went. He kissed Kim Carlisle in full view of anyone nearby, and all of Henry Roscoe High knew about it within hours. Once there was no point in hiding Kim finally gave Robbie a chance, an honest to goodness chance.

Of course, she turned around and moved on to some new kid from the basketball team that she met during an interview for Cougar Radio. Someone older. Someone more popular. Someone who her daddy could approve of.

And when he went to the station that night he knew Ray wouldn't be there to keep him from his brooding and for the first time was upset about his and Lily's relationship. For the first time he was jealous that Lily had Ray to cheer her up at anytime, and that Ray would always be willing to do so because nobody on Earth mattered to him as much as Lily did.

Nobody.

And it stung a little, thinking about that. But why not? If he was going to sulk because of Kim's rejection, he may as well be completely honest with himself and admit that Ray's rejection hurt just as much. Because Ray had rejected him, however offhandedly, and it wouldn't hurt for Robbie to mope for a bit. He plopped onto the couch and dropped his head into his hands.

A quiet cough startled him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Travis standing in the tech booth, looking sheepish and a bit sleepy, as if he'd been awakened from a nap. Which, Robbie guessed, he probably had.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked, waving hello at the same time.

"I dozed off while looking at the stars, I guess. Don't worry about it." Travis left the booth and came to stand by the couch. "You ok?" he asked, his voice expressing his concern.

Robbie shrugged. "Kim dumped me for that new senior guy."

Travis winced sympathetically. "Sorry man. Did you want to be alone?"

"You can stay, Travis." Travis sat next to him with a small smile. "So I'm a loser who's just been dumped by his girlfriend. What would Buddha say?"

"I'm not sure about Buddha," Travis said, "but I know what a friend would say. You're too good for her." He reached up and patted Robbie's shoulder. "I mean it."

"Thanks." They sat there for a bit, Travis' hand still resting on his shoulder. Robbie already felt a bit better about Kim. As shallow as it was, he hadn't been upset about being rejected by Kim Carlisle; he had been upset about being rejected, period. It was superficial but it was the truth, and Robbie knew he would be better off without her.

It was the difference between Kim's rejection and Ray's. He cared little for Kim as a person; she was two-faced and a conformist, but she had been a challenge. Ray was his best friend, and his rejection was personal.

Travis sensed the remaining tension. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

"No." Travis looked at him curiously, but Robbie shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's all just vague stuff, mostly. Stupid little things." Travis had always been sensitive, and he let the issue go. "What about you?" Robbie asked. "Have you talked to Audrey since... everything?"

"I tried to. She didn't want to listen, though. But it was time for us to go our separate ways a long time ago. The... situation with Lily only helped it along."

Robbie envied Travis' composure.

"So you've moved on just like that, huh?"

"Like I said, I've known for awhile that Audrey wasn't the person I liked. Kissing Lily was the catalyst it took to get things moving." Travis sounded very confident and very lonely. They were quiet for a moment or two.

"Look at us," Robbie finally said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Two of Roscoe's most eligible bachelors sitting in an old warehouse together on a Friday night."

Travis snickered. "Most eligible bachelors, sure. You, maybe. Not me. I'm just that weird kid who sits in the back of the classroom, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you were a weirdo," Robbie teased. They laughed and then were quiet again. "So... what made you know that Audrey wasn't right for you?" he asked offhandedly, hoping that the mood would stay light.

"Honestly? I stopped feeling anything when I kissed her," Travis admitted.

Robbie hadn't quite been expecting that.

"There were a few reasons why I kissed Lily," Travis went on. "One, she was there. Two, I misinterpreted the creative tension between us as romantic and figured I should give it a shot. And three..." He trailed off, staring into the distance.

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Three?"

Travis sighed. "I wanted to see if I felt anything when I kissed her. Pretty girl, great personality... I should feel something when I kiss her, right?"

Wrapping his brain around what Travis was saying, Robbie's eyes widened. "Travis, are you..."

"Yeah." Travis nodded, looking anywhere but Robbie. "I think I am."

This time the silence was a bit overwhelming. Travis was gay. Wow. Of all the reasons he could have given for breaking up with Audrey, that was the one Robbie expected the least. But surprisingly, it didn't seem wrong. It seemed natural, obvious, and... right. Robbie thought back to all of the touches and the compliments, the things that Travis gave to him easily and often. "Audrey wasn't the person that I liked," he'd said, and the reality of it socked home to Robbie. Travis liked him. Apparently a lot.

And since they were both lonely and the station was empty except for them, Robbie reached over and touched Travis' cheek. Travis closed his eyes and leaned towards him, and the first kiss was soft. The next was more firm, and the next, until they were practically crushing their lips together, tongues tangling together fiercely. And Robbie was torn between thinking it was right and knowing it was wrong so he didn't pull away, because thinking was easier than knowing.

And then their shirts were on the floor and they were pressing their bodies together and Robbie didn't even consider the differences between right and wrong anymore because Travis was running his hands along Robbie's stomach. No one had ever touched him like this and it felt so good, and there was really no point in stopping anything. They had already started something, after all, and stopping at that point would have made no difference except they both would have sat there, wanting more.

So Robbie let Travis touch him while he sucked on the juncture between Travis' neck and shoulders, his body already sweat-salty and slick. When he moaned Robbie could feel the vibrations in his throat and couldn't stop a moan of his own. Travis' fingers dipped a bit lower on his waist and Robbie's hips bucked involuntarily and their cocks brushed together.

They moaned in unison this time, and Travis undid the snap on Robbie's jeans. Soon his pants were on the floor with their shirts and Robbie was quick to even the score. When they pressed together again only two thin layers of cotton separated their bodies, and Robbie shivered at the contact. And then Travis reached inside his boxers, and oh God those hands were so quick. Robbie mused briefly that only another guy could do so well the first time he jerked someone else off before Travis was kissing him again and thrusting his tongue in time with the pumping of his hand, and Robbie was driven to near incoherence.

Suddenly Travis' hand stopped moving around his cock and starting tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Robbie raised his hips and Travis stood and removed the clothes from Robbie's body, pausing only to do the same to his own. Robbie stared at him, shivering again when he saw the precome glistening on Travis' cock.

Travis sat back down on the couch and they pressed their bodies together again. Robbie looked down where their hips touched, noticing how pale Travis' flesh was. It was almost too pale, like the fake skin of a doll. He couldn't help but think of Ray's skin, how it wouldn't look so light next to his own, but he quickly pushed the thought away. Here, with Travis, there was no room for Ray. Thinking about him now was wrong.

Robbie reached down his hand and Travis did the same. The rhythm between hands and kisses wasn't perfect, and it took a few moments of awkward fumbling to get the angles right, but it worked out in the end. Travis came first, gasping and groaning against Robbie's mouth, and the desperate clenching of his hand around Robbie's cock drove him to his own orgasm a few seconds after.

They relaxed back onto the couch, come cooling on their stomachs and thighs. Travis grabbed his boxers from the floor and they cleaned themselves up. Robbie was amused to notice that the window above the couch was foggy and that the station smelled heavily of sex. He'd never thought much about sex having a smell, but in the small enclosed space it was extremely noticeable. It was a bit different than beating off in the shower, he thought.

Now the fatigue was starting to set in and Robbie yawned and stretched his arms. "Stay here?" Travis asked, and Robbie nodded sleepily. Travis got up and retrieved a blanket from the tech booth and brought it back to the couch, covering them both. They cuddled a bit beneath the blanket and Robbie rested his head on Travis' shoulder.

He knew they should talk about what happened, but he was just too tired. Not to mention more than a bit unsure of what the whole thing meant and would mean for them. Now that he wasn't otherwise occupied the thinking and the knowing were both clamoring for attention again, but Robbie decided not to think about that yet. He closed his eyes and dozed off, wanting for the moment to enjoy the afterglow.

He dreamed of soft kisses that turned into firm ones. Hands reached for him and did amazing things to his body and he reciprocated gladly. And when he looked down between their bodies, his mystery lover's skin tone was almost as dark as his own.

--------

Review/Critique, if you want to.


End file.
